kyokainorinnefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 14
It's Not a Date! (そうではありません日です! Sō de wa Arimasen Hi desu!) is the 14th episode of the Kyōkai no Rinne anime. Summary A ghost idol appears to be bound to the amusement park pool, so Sakura and Tsubasa go to investigate. Meanwhile, Rinne and Ageha visit the haunted house to look into a strange occurance. Plot Overview One day during summer break, Sakura and her friends Rika and Miho are at the amusement park pool. Sakura notices a spirit in a swimsuit trying to talk to the people there, but no one sees her. When Rika takes a picture of Miho and Sakura, the spirit appears in the picture, confirming the rumor that you can always take a spirit photo at this pool. It's a particularly hot day as Sakura heads to Rinne's residence when she pauses, remembering the embrace he and Ageha shared before. She decides to not talk to him about the spirit she saw, and comes across Tsubasa who uses the opportunity to go with her to the pool to investigate. They meet the spirit and Tsubasa fires holy ashes at her in the belief that she is an evil spirit. The idol ghost flees, revealing she is not bound to the pool like the two initially thought. Meanwhile, Rinne is interrogating a girl whose boyfriend seemed soulless after a visit to the haunted house at the amusement park. Ageha sends him a message saying she has information, and he meets with her at the haunted house in question. She says the house has ties with the Damashigami after couples this time, and proposes they must go in as a couple to check it out. Tsubasa tracked the idol ghost to the house and asks Sakura to go in with him. Inside, they spot a spirit posing as a prop and Tsubasa gives chase while holding Sakura's hand. When he realizes this he becomes elated and his soul starts to leave his body until Rinne throws a sandal at his head from the shadows. While Rinne wonders what Tsubasa is doing there with Sakura, Tsubasa throws the sandal back at Rinne, knocking the latter out. Sakura follows the prop spirit leaving Tsubasa behind. Ageha then comes up to find the unconscious Rinne, who she pulls into a well while tying up Rokumon. Ageha tells Rinne that she noticed a couple earlier where the boyfriend's spirit was pulled out during a hug. She concludes that the soul stealing was caused by the victim having dirty thoughts, and tells Rinne shyly that if he had any dirty thoughts about her then they could track down the Damashigami with his spirit. Sakura sees the two in the well, causing another misunderstanding and Rinne going after her. Ageha, angry at the interruption, throws down a tombstone maze that gets everyone, including her, lost. Rinne eventually comes across Sakura and they explain to each other what their real intentions were. They also find some disembodied spirits with strings attached, which are being pulled. Some distance away, Ageha discovers the Damashigami pulling souls and takes them down. Sakura heads towards the source of the now broken strings with Rinne in tow having not explained himself fully. At the pool, the idol ghost is still trying to talk to others. Eventually she becomes enraged that no one is paying attention and causes the power to go out. In the dark, Ageha and Tsubasa embrace, believing each other to be their respective crushes and their souls nearly escape until Rinne cuts the strings. They find the culprit to be not a Damashigami, but a ghost with glasses. The glasses ghost explains that he was unpopular when he was alive and jealous of couples, so he decided to mess with them at the haunted house. The Damashigami just joined him later for their own benefit. Just then the speakers blare with the idol ghost's voice, and the group heads to the pool. Rinne calms her down by asking for an autograph, and they bring the disembodied ghosts to get autographs as well. This leaves her happy, but she doesn't pass on yet, saying she wants to do more. The glasses ghost then walks up to her and confesses how he noticed her trying so hard. She takes his glasses off and falls in love, and they go to the afterlife together. Cast in order of appearance * Sakura Mamiya * Rina Mizuki * Rika Momoi * Miho * Tsubasa Jūmonji * Rokumon * Rinne Rokudō * Ageha * Ghost of the Haunted House Adapted Chapters * Chapter 105 * Chapter 106 * Chapter 109 Trivia Gallery Ep 14 Sakura and Tsubasa.jpg Both have to go to the park.png Ep 14 Tsubasa and Sakura at pool.png Haunted House.png Ep 14 Rinne and Ageha.jpg Ep14 Ageha's ribbon.png Ep14 Rinne and Ageha found by Sakura.jpg Ep 14 ghosts.jpg Ep 14 Ageha and Tsubasa.jpg Ep14 Angry Mizuki.png Ep 14 Rinne and Sakura.jpg Ep 14 Idol and Glasses.jpg See also Category:Anime Episodes Category:Season 1